Silly Rabbit!
by storygirl1015
Summary: Alice left for her world, leaving the residents of Wonderland deadlier than ever. Peter takes it upon himself to retrieve her, and royally screws up by bringing back a stranger with an uncanny resemblence to their dear Alice. The residents of Wonderland scramble to adjust to the new Outsider in their midst and poor Marina just wants to go home!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Heart no Kuni no Alice fic. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**I don't own any rights to this awesome manga, just my OC Marina.**

**Summary**: Alice is gone and Wonderland hasn't been the same since, so Peter's determined to hunt down his love—even at the expense of being a kidnapper—but the girl he first takes to be his Alice turns out to be anyone but!

* * *

"La-la-la…" hummed a little girl as she sat under a large tree on her sprawling England estate. "There!" she held in her small hands, a crown of Dutch clovers, carefully knitted together just as her older sister had shown her. She stood up, careful not to damage the delicate crown, and brushed off her new dress. Her mother would have a fit if she came inside with even a frill out of place.

She turned toward the direction of her house, looming like a majestic castle. But then, her father was a very wealthy duke, so it made sense that they lived so…lavishly. She beamed at the thought of the warm smile her mother would have for her when she showed her the crown. Her mother always called her youngest daughter her "little gardener" because she had always seemed to have a knack for it.

She started towards the manor with her basket swinging from her arm, full of colorful blossoms she could weave into new designs later. There was a certain skip in her step, and as she began to sing again, birds flew from the trees to circle her.

Marina smiled. She didn't know why, but whenever she sang, animals always stopped to listen. "_Doe— a deer—a female deer…Ray, a drop of golden sun_," she began, and the birds seemed to pick up the tune quickly. They fluttered and twittered, playfully tugging the ends of her long hair. "Me_, a name I call myse_—oomph!" Marina tripped over a pebble and fell to the grass with a small thump, the flowers from her basket flying every which way. "Ooh…" she groaned softly as she sat up, her clear blue eyes slightly watery.

Inspecting her knees and rubbing her slightly sore elbow, she looked down nervously to see her dress had a small tear near the end. Pouting, she lifted it carefully between her thumn and index finger, sighing. '_Maybe Victoria can help me fix this before mother sees…_' After all, her sister was an excellent seamstress. She could sew and stitch anything imaginable.

Marina tried to imagine where her sister would be right now. '_In her room, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.'_ She decided, knowing her sister always brushed her hair in front of the mirror whenever she was feeling nervous and wanted to relax. She lifted the ends of her dress and pivoted on her heels, when something bright and yellow caught her eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her small pink lips pursed with wonder. Near her foot, a happy yellow flower she had never seen before swayed to and fro. It was a delicate buttercup yellow, but judging by the shape, it was something different entirely.

Carefully, Marina crouched lower to inspect the blossom, when she noticed nearby, yet another beautiful flower, this one an autumn orange. '_And another?_' she wondered curiously.

That was until she looked up with a gasp to see that a whole trail of brightly colored flowers she had never seen before was set before her, almost like a path. '_These flowers are so pretty! Mother would be pleased if I brought her a bouquet of these.'_

She followed the trail of flowers, entranced by their colors as they swayed in the wind. "_Pick me!_" they all seemed to sing. Marina smiled, happy to oblige as she plucked one and then another. Her basket was soon close to full again, and when she looked up, content, she noticed that she had strayed quite far from her spot by the old oak.

'_Oh no, what will mother say if I miss afternoon tea! Lord Earlbury and his family will be there!'_ Lord Earlbury was a very influential man and an acquaintance of her father's from long ago. His eldest son was to be her sister's fiancé, and she was sure that if she missed the official engagement ceremony, her parents would be beyond disappointed.

"I-I'll retrace my steps…" Marina whispered to herself.

She whirled around just in time to see a strange man with…_rabbit ears_ lunging toward her. "Alice, my love, at last you'll be mine! I've found you it seems for the final time!" Marina immediately began to fight the stranger as he tried to wrap his arms around her, trying to scream for help as he clamped a hand around her mouth.

Her eyes watered fearfully as she frantically struggled against him. '_Mum…dad…Victoria…someone, anyone— help me!_' Tears freely dripped from her eyes now, and she heard the man exhaling loudly as he dragged her backwards, her basket lying forgotten on the ground. '_I…I'm being taken by a scary man w-with bunny ears…what does he want from me?_'

Suddenly, the man's hand was removed from her mouth, and she saw him fish a strange vial from his pocket. She blinked, trying to squirm away. What was in that? Was he going to drug her? She got her answer when he clamped a tight had around her jaw, forcing her trembling lips apart.

"Now, drink up Alice my dear~! When you've finished the potion, the time will be near." As soon as he'd finished forcing her to drink it all, Marina coughed a little, and her eyes began to feel slightly heavy.

"Ah, my plan has worked I'm so elated! I knew it was best to bring a sedative~" he hummed happily. Marina's blurred sky blue eyes stared into the man's grinning face before she fell forward, caught in the arms of her bunny-earred captive.

* * *

At Heart Castle, the queen was in a rather sour mood, and almost everyone was staying clear, except for a particularly pesky knight. Vivaldi blew a loud breath out, one delicate hand holding her scepter lazily, "Every day has been so dull since Alice's parting. We wish to be entertained in a way that our normal beheadings can no longer fulfill."

Ace, her head knight, grinned stupidly, as oblivious as ever. "May I suggest Her Majesty trying a new hobby? Perhaps croquet or cricket?" he laughed easily. "Or maybe get a new pet like a dog or…a rabbit." He looked out one of the throne room's elegant windows to see Peter White entering through the front gates with a certain skip to his step and a burlap sack slung over his shoulders.

Vivaldi's face turned a light shade of purple as she slammed her scepter down angrily. "Alice meant more to us than a mere _pet_. She is—was one of a kind to us." The Queen huffed. "Like the adorable younger sister we have always longed for…"

The knight merely shrugged. "I get it. Everyone misses her, you know. Even Julius, if you can believe it," He seemed to laugh off the thought of his moody friend the Clockmaker getting even gloomier at Alice's absence, but his eyes held a thoughtful gleam to them.

Vivaldi was about to reply, when the sound of the throne's doors being thrown open caused them both to jump. "White! Where have you been! We sent you out nearly two time changes ago!" the Queen hissed, pointing her scepter menacingly at the grinning rabbit. "We are in a particularly foul mood as of late, and beheading you would certainly not weigh on our conscious."

The Prime Minister simply waved off the threat, his bright smile never faltering. Ace quirked a brow at the wiggling sack over his shoulder, edging closer to inspect it. "Hey, whatcha got there, Peter?" he moved to touch the sack, only for Peter to swat his hand away with a snarl. The knight chuckled good-naturedly, "I think you killed them wrong; it looks like whoever you bagged is still alive." Peter scowled at the comment, obviously quickly growing irritated with Ace's prying.

"It is none of your business what I do. Stick to your base role as a pawn, knight."

Ace's eyes gleamed darkly at this, but Vivaldi broke in before anyone could draw their weapon.

"White, I order you to show us who you have brought into our Castle immediately!"

This time, the rabbit pouted, before quickly placing the sack on the floor and undoing the tie. "I guess there's no hiding that our love has prevailed. I have found Alice again at last!" And with that he dumped the sack, and a young girl tumbled out in a heap of limbs. Ace eyed her curiously and the Queen leaned forward on her throne with a gasp.

Everyone was silent with Peter rubbing his nose and smirking proudly and the other two Roleholders in the room just staring at the foreigner in their midst. She was definitely not a resident of Wonderland, but as Vivaldi quickly noticed, she was also _not_ the beloved Outsider they had all grown so fond of.

"White, who is this child you have found?" she asked flatly, her eyes studying the ignorant rabbit coldly.

"Why, it is obviously our beloved Alice, my Queen!" he pointed down to the girl, before glancing at her, only to gape in shock. She had blond hair, slightly lighter than Alice's and her teary eyes weren't his beloved's alluring turquoise, but a dreamy blue instead.

She also wore her long hair in loose pigtails that curled at the ends with red bows and a red dress very similar to Alice's, only less poufy. Ace suddenly burst out laughing as he looked at the sniffling girl kneeling on the floor. Even he could tell it wasn't Alice. Though she _did_ look a lot like her…so he guessed he could understand how Peter might've been fooled from a distance. "Y-you kidnapped the wrong person!" he laughed hysterically. "How c-can you l-love someone and t-then get them mixed up for someone else?!"

Vivaldi frowned as she noticed that Ace's raucous laughter only seemed to be upsetting the poor girl more. "Ace, silence! Or we will have off with your head."

She then gracefully slid off the throne to stand beside the crying girl, who was staring at her with frightened blue eyes. "It is alright, child. Now tell us who you are." she commanded.

"I-I'm M-Marina…I w-was at home and that r-rabbit man took me…" she hiccupped, rubbing her reddened eyes.

Ace, now having calmed down, stepped closer to the girl and kneeled to her height as well, examining her face. "Weird…she's not Alice, but they have the same face…I wonder if that's an Outsider thing?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Marina stared at him in confusion, completely ignoring the flabbergasted rabbit man in the corner along with the other two. "W-who are you…? Why do you keep saying I'm Alice…"

Peter, his ears lowered wore a heartbroken expression as he stared at the foreigner. "If you're not my Alice and you look like her, then who are you?"

Marina gave him a small smile, "I'm…her daughter. Marina Liddell."

_THUNK!_

Ace walked over to kick the unconscious rabbit, who was frothing at the mouth. Marina frowned slightly at him, "W-will he be ok?" She knew she really shouldn't be concerned about her kidnapper, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Fine, unfortunately," sighed the Queen. "Now, about you being Alice's daughter…do you know where you are?"

Marina swallowed as she looked around the lavish room. She had been in castles before, but nothing like this, "Not in England anymore…" she mumbled weakly.

* * *

**Oh-ho! Shocking, isn't it?! Alice's daughter?! How can that be? And more importantly, how will the other residents of Wonderland react when they find out? Will Marina learn to survive in her wacky and deadly new environment; will she actually learn to like it?! All these things and more will soon be revealed. **

**Now, why does Marina say she's "not in England anymore..?" Weeell, because the original writer of Alice in Wonderland (the novel, not the manga/game series) Lewis Carrol, was from England. He made up the story of _Alice in Wonderland_ to tell to a friend's daughter while taking a leisurely boat ride on the River Thane. A bit of literature trivia to impress your friends with. HehHeh. All true. Look it up if you doubt me. **

**Anyway, no, it never makes reference that QuinRose's Alice is English, but since Carrol's definitely **_**is**_** I wanted to make reference to it. So, in this fic, QuinRose's Alice married a wealthy English gentleman and moved there [England] to be with him. Marina is technically half-English, so yes, she does have a bit of an accent from being born and growing up there. Lol **

**Please review!**

**Preview of Next Chapter…**

"Well…while the resemblance is there, she certainly doesn't seem to have Alice's fire."

"I'm clicking my heels three times but nothing's working!"

"Does anyone even know _how _she's Alice's daughter?"

"Well, when a man and woman love each other and decide to reproduce…"

"That pervert cat looked up my dress!"

**To find out whose saying these things and more, stay tuned for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! What new surprises await Marina as she meets the other citizens of Wonderland? Read on and see! Oh, also, just so you know Marina is a teenager. Between 15-16 (probably). But she just has an introverted, innocent personality (that'll be explained later too). Anyways, I didn't want you guys to think I threw Alice's daughter into a land of pedobears that were getting all hot and bothered over a ten-year old. XD**

**Marina Liddell picks up the adventure in Wonderland one year later where Alice left off. The residents are shocked to discover what her relationship to the beloved Outsider is, and even more shocked that she's never been told of the world beyond the rabbit hole.**

* * *

A light wind blew through the open window and tickled her cheek. Marina stared at the surrounding land wistfully, remembering the forest her family often visited in her childhood. She couldn't believe this was happening.

How could something so surreal possibly be true? And yet, here she was. No amount of pinching, slapping, telling herself to wake up or the like was going to change the fact that she was really in another world then the one she knew. A world called Wonderland. Vivaldi had been kind enough to explain everything, and though at first she found it disconcertingly unbelievable, it obviously wasn't her home or anyplace she could recall going to before, and what would the queen gain from lying?

She had told Marina about Wonderland and its strange game, which she was now apparently apart of after being forced to drink the liquid in the vial called the Medicine of Heart. She knew about the three domains all apparently in a never-ending and very violent feud for territory with one another. Although there was apparently one neutral place in the center called Clock Tower. There were other people who lived in Wonderland besides Ace, Peter and Vivaldi as well.

Although Peter—after getting over his shock—had explained they did not all have as important roles as others. Many were simply "pawns" as he called them, useless and unimportant. Marina didn't understand how he could be so callous about other human beings, until a servant of the castle had come to escort her to a guest room she was currently staying in.

At first she had simply stared in shock, rude though it may have been. The woman had no face! It shook her up quite a bit to learn that besides the important people of Wonderland (or Roleholders as they were known), _no one_ had a face. It was like a sign of rank, which was why the fact that she wasn't a roleholder but still possessed a distinct face was such a big deal.

It set her apart. Apart from other residents of the country as an "outsider". A special term for a foreigner who was destined to be awed and adored by everyone she met in this country, or so Peter had told her. They would all grow to love her eventually, because those were the rules. Marina couldn't say she completely understood everything. Who could? What they called _rules_ were little more than ridiculous principles one would find in a whimsical game for schoolchildren. But she didn't dare tell them that for fear of offending her gracious hosts.

She watched in silent wonder as what they called "time-periods" changed. One minute, it was evening, the next it was a bright and sunny morning. No night at all. There truly was no rhyme or reason to this place. It was a curious and dangerous land, but despite that she was starting to feel a little uneasy.

Being in the castle was nice, since she had nowhere else to go while she tried to figure out how to get out of this land, but she wanted to know more about this place. To explore.

'_Would Mr. Peter and Queen Vivaldi let me explore if I asked nicely?_' Deciding there was no harm in asking, Marina turned to exit in an attempt to find one of the Roleholders who lived at the castle, only for her door to be suddenly thrown open as Ace, the man who was the head knight, strolled in casually.

"Hey, Marina! Going somewhere?" he grinned charmingly, and feeling as if she'd been caught red-handed, Marina flushed, bowing her head a little.

"Uh…I was…just g-going to see if I could get p-permission to explore?" she ventured timidly, not knowing how to address someone of his rank.

"What a coincidence! I was just heading out myself," Ace jabbed his thumb proudly at his own chest before extending a hand out to her, "Care to join me?"

Bright blue eyes blinked questioningly, "Oh, won't it be a bother having to show me around?"

"Hahaha! C'mon, I'm a knight, escorting fair ladies is practically part of my duty. Besides, you're new here and it's not safe for you to go out alone on your first time when you could get lost or hurt. Just let me guide you wherever you want to go," Deciding that he was probably as trustworthy a guide as any, Marina carefully placed her hand in his open one, much to his seeming delight.

He tugged her along merrily so that she stumbled several times as they rounded a corner and swept down a long, decorated corridor. More faceless people like the woman she'd met earlier watched them curiously as they passed and Marina had to wonder at just how odd a pair they must have made.

"Uh, S-sir Ace, d-do you happen to have a particular destination in mind?"

Ace half turned, never slowing down. "I thought I'd introduce you to a good buddy of mine. He'll help you out if I'm ever not around." He explained.

"W-well okay then…" Perhaps Marina was a little too trusting, having been so sheltered for most of her life. But at that moment she really had no idea what she could be possibly getting herself into.

* * *

"Well, you've certainly gone and done it _this time_, haven't you?"

One sleek white ear twitched, and then the other as Wonderland's Prime Minister whirled around to face the floating apparition. "Silence! I don't need to hear your smarting remarks, when clearly I'm suffering a broken heart." Peter fumed, causing the silver-haired man to sigh.

A long pipe appeared out of nowhere and he began blowing smoke rings in the air contemplatively. "Yes…well it'll make things interesting again, that's for sure. Everyone's missed having a foreigner around. But I must say…this one isn't quite like our last visitor is she?"

Peter glowered, looking clearly offended. "Well of course not! How could anyone be as wonderful as my Alice?!"

The incubus remained lazily suspended on his back in midair, blowing different sized rings and watching them fade into the blackness surrounding them, "Hmm…I suppose they're all just as special in their uniqueness as much as anything else, but you do realize what this means, don't you Peter? Marina's arrival…"

A shadow seemed to fall over the white rabbit's spectacled eyes as his stare became forlorn and distant. "Yes…it seems our love was doomed to fail. For Alice found love with another male…." Nightmare felt true pity seeing the feared rabbit of Wonderland looking so crushed. But time went on for them, as it always did. That was how it worked, here, in Wonderland.

"Speaking of Marina, do you think you'll be able to put your past feelings for her mother aside? Will you fall for her too?"

Peter slowly raised his head, darkness still clouding his eyes, but his weak smile held a wry sort of twist. "Perhaps in time…my failed love for Alice won't cause such dismay. I suppose it may happen, some distant day."

"Ah. But you know how the game works. She's a foreigner, and she's taken Alice's place. We'll all love her the same way we loved Alice before her. It's destined to happen, whether we fight it or not." Another noncommittal puff on the pipe had smoke floating from Nightmare's lips in the shape of a heart. It trailed for a distance before splitting in half and vanishing right before Peter's red eyes.

"Yes, I know the rules of the game…" he whispered, his crimson eyes practically gleaming with sadness, "But I can't help but still love _her _all the same…"

* * *

"H-hello? Anyone? Please! Hellooo?" Marina searched frantically for someone to guide her back to a familiar path, or anything that might be useful in this situation. It hadn't even been an hour into their journey when she began to notice something very suspicious about her guide…

For someone supposedly acquainted with the environment on such an intimate level he seemed disconcertingly oblivious to where they were or even where their destination was.

Even she began to see an air of similarity in all their previous steps. Like going around in a maze… When she'd politely questioned whether they were still on the right path, he'd reassuringly told her the trail through the woods they were on was the quickest shortcut.

But after the sunny day became a muggy evening she wasn't so sure anymore. To make matters worse, Ace's hand had somehow slipped from hers and she now appeared to be completely alone. Her breath hitched as she heard rustling and what sounded like the cry of some distant but fierce animal.

What was she supposed to do in situations like this? She hadn't even been able to sleep alone until she was nearly twelve for Christ's sake! Victoria was always there to chase away her nightmares and sing her to sleep with her soothing lullabies.

Marina continued to pick her way through the brush, calling out for Ace as she went and hoping to see a flash of red. The only noises that echoed her were those of the wind rustling the treetops and more animal cries. '_Ok, this is beginning to get scary very fast._' she decided after passing what she was sure was the same pebble for the seventh time.

She sucked in a breath of air to call out again when she felt something frighteningly cold and sharp pressing against her exposed neck. "Hey, look brother, we caught a stranger!" she heard a surprisingly young voice exclaim.

"Yeah I can see that, brother, duh! Anyway, boss'll be glad we finally did our job." An equally youthful voice replied close to her left ear. Marina bit back a squeal. She was surrounded! There were two of them, one on each side and they had weapons!

"And it was getting_ soo_ boring just waiting for that chicken rabbit to come around anyway."

"So should we just kill 'em or give 'em a chance to explain why she's in our territory?" Cold sweat started to trickle down the side of her neck and blood rushed through her ears as she heard this_ boy_ not much younger than her talking about killing her so casually.

"Eh, we should prolly just kill 'er…I mean, doesn't matter now, right?"

His brother shrugged nonchalantly, "Guess so." The other boy replied coolly, as if ending another human being's life didn't mean more than deciding to play a game.

Marina swore in that moment her heart had stopped entirely as her hands remained clenched tight at her sides. She tried to swallow only for the lump to lodge itself in her throat, seemingly cutting off all air. '_How can this be? Is this what the Queen and Mr. Peter were trying to warn me about when they said the others were mad?'_

"So, what toy do you wanna use?"

"I wanna cut the lady into little bitty bits~!" There was a sound like something metal being pulled from its scabbard and then she could make out a long, cruelly curved knife being waved around in front of her widened eyes. She felt like she was going to be sick.

'_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm going to die, just like that!' _She fought to keep her legs from giving out as cold terror sunk into her bones. '_This is it then_,' Marina closed her eyes tightly and quickly said a silent prayer that her soul would find peace and that her family would move on, no matter how painful it was to never see them again.

Right as the knife pressed into her skin, something sailed through the air nearby, only to be met with a resounding clang as metal struck metal. One of the bodies standing close to her shifted further away as he was forced to take up a defensive position and use his weapon to parry the attacker's. "Sorry boys, but I'm afraid you'll have to find a new play date. Marina's _**mine**_ for today." Marina's eyes flew open with recognition at the jovial laugh.

"A-Ace!" she cried, as the knight stood before her in all his care-free glory.

He greeted her with a sunny smile and a wink, "Miss me?" She was equal parts frustrated he had left to begin with, and equal parts relieved he had shown up in the nick of time to keep her head from being severed from her body.

"I...you...I was a-almost maimed!" she squealed indignantly in a rare show of anger. Her mother always told her if she was like anyone in the family, it was her aunt Lorina. Though for some reason when she said this, Alice always looked a little sad.

Marina rarely became upset and people would gush abot how gentle and sweet she was. But at the moment she decided she had every right to be mad. Ace abandoned her and she almost got her head cut off by kid psychopaths as a result!

"Aw, that stupid knight got in the way brother!"

"Boo! Let's show him what happens when he messes up our fun!"

"Yeah!" Marina's eyes widened, all traces of animosity (temporary as it my have been) at her literal knight in shining armor-or red trenchcoat- gone. She stumbled behind Ace as he held his sword out confidently, ready for his enemies to make a move. The two boys, wearing identical smirks and holding wickedly sharp long axes, stepped forward.

"What the hell are you little spits up to now?!"

Marina cowered at the thundering voice as another man appeared, looking none too pleased. _'A-another...one. Is he...on t-their side?'_ she wondered, swallowing nervously.

"Stay outta this chicky rabbit!"

"Yeah, go suck a rotten Easter egg!"

"What the hell did you say?!" The man, tall and broad-shouldered, with wavy blond and orange tinted hair that fell to his shoulders and shaggy _rabbit ears_ sprouting out of his head, snarled menacingly at the boys she had assumed to be his allies, whipping out a pistol unabashedly.

"Enough. Elliot, boys, stand down. Knight...this is our territory. Wondering here is a forfeit of your life." a new voice interrupted. Marina felt an involuntarily shudder crawl up her spine. It was probably the most sensual voice she'd ever heard, and it made her stomach flip in spirals.

A man in a crisp white suit and black hat, holding a cane appeared beside the blond bunny man and her heart seemed to start trying to escape her chest. He was...beautiful.

Long, midnight black hair that fell just past his shoulders and alluring eyes. He seemed to be staring right through her as he took her in, hiding behind Ace with both hands clasped tightly in front of her chest and her blue eyes wide with a mix of terror and awe.

"Hm? And who's this? Surey not a new Roleholder..." he stepped closer, and Marina felt her mind screaming at her to run. He looked like a gentleman, but his aura was...heavy, almost suffocating. It scared her. Her eyes closed on their own and her mind seemed to shut down. _'No...no! No! No!'_

**_"It's alright Marina."_**

_'W-who-?!'_

**_"Just trust me. No one's going to hurt you here. You're special."_**

_'S-special...?'_

"Ah, I see. So the young lady truly is...how unprecedented." Marina blinked back into focus only to see the dark, mysterious man was very close. _Examining_ her, stroking strands of her hair and twirling it around his gloved fingers. She swallowed at the smouldering stare he was giving her.

_'Why is...he doing this? I don't even know his name!'_

"Do you...know her Blood?" the blond bunny man asked curiously as he stepped closer as well. The look of venom that had glimmered in his purple eyes mere moments earlier was gone, leaving him to look like an innocent and inquisitive schoolboy.

"Come now Elliot. _Surely_, this isn't the first time you've seen this face." The one known as "Blood" smiled, never looking away from her.

In a gesture that was cuter than Marina wanted to admit, the man called Elliot tilted his head in thought, and rubbed at his chin, one ear flopping down while the other cocked straight up.

_'S-so cute...'_ she couldn't help but sigh inwardly, even if she was still too scared to say anything aloud.

"Now that you mention it...I guess she _does_ look familiar. I mean, she's got a face, sooo-"

"She looks just like Big Sis!" one of the twin boys suddenly exclaimed.

Causing everyone to stare at her in shock. Blood seemed pleased to watch the color rising to her cheeks as the others clambered around her, while Marina looked to Ace for help. But the strange knight only grinned at her dopily, proving he would be no help to her at the moment.

"Yup. This is Alice's daughter, Marina Liddell~" Ace smiled merrily, Marina wanting to smack him at the moment.

_'I've never been this violent. But everyone here seems so hostile... This place must be getting to me!'_

The two younger boys eyes were sparkling now as they began to talk excitedly at once so she couldn't make out their words. The man with the rabbit ears named Elliot looked like his jaw had hit the ground and Blood stared at her thoughtfully.

"N-no way! Y-you're Alice's...but it's..."

"Big sis gave us a little sis!"

"Yay~! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Hmm. I always knew the young lady wasn't as innocent as she appeared." Marina's head snapped up at the last comment to stare straight into the taunting dark blue eyes of the black-haired mafiaso.

"W-what?" she asked lowly.

"She always acted so self-conscious and polite, but really, she _seduced_ men left and right during her time here. It's no surprise she had a child after only being gone for a year-"

_SMACK!_

Everyone stared wide-eyed. Marina looked down at her trembling hand, then at the bright red handprint on the man's handsome face. She would've_ never_ thought she'd hit someone before, a perfect stranger no less. But what he'd said about her mother was...repulsive. How dare this man taint her character! Her mother was probably the most virtuous person she knew and always made it a point to let her know right from wrong.

"You don't know anything about my mother's virtues! So don't act like you do!" Marina screamed, despite the fear quicky seizing her heart. This man was dangerous. She could tell. Before she knew it, he had an iron grip on her wrist, applying painful force as he leered at her murderously.

"Young lady..." his voice was dangerously low. "You should think more carefully about your actions. In this world...you could be killed on a whim. And Outsider or not, I will not tolerate disrespect."

"A-agh!" Marina struggled, flailing to pry herself away.

"Blood!" Elliot gasped. His ears twitched rapidly as he felt torn between his loyalty to his boss and long-time friend and the girl who was the daughter of the Outsider he had missed and adored. She shouldn't have hit Blood, but she was still breakable!

"Boss!" the twins cried helplessly.

"Let her go, Hatter!" Ace began to withdraw his sword, causing the Hatter family to react on instinct. Blood eyed them coolly before releasing Marina suddenly and throwing her arm away from him, sending the girl crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Ungh!" She sat up slowly, clutching her wrist with teary eyes.

Blood eyed her coldly, turning suddnely and strutting back through his mansion's gates. Elliot cast his boss a quick glance before looking down at the girl who was clearly shaken. Slowly, he knelt in front of her and took her wrist so gently it surprised even him.

"Ergh...s-sorry about that!" he cringed at the red and blue bruising on the thin wrist. "Blood is...well, he hasn't had his afternoon tea yet, so he's still cranky. But he's a really super guy when ya get to know him better."

Marina looked up into the face of the rabbit eared Elliot to see he was studying her sheepishly. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of one hand before letting out a weak chuckle. "I'm so sure..." she said softly.

She looked over her shoulder to see the twins quietly watching her, just a little concern flashing through their eyes. Something told her that all of these guys were being seriously out of character. For her.

It was...sort of nice, despite what she'd just been through.

"The Hatter's bad news." Ace added, surprisingly solemn for once. "Don't let his lackeys try to butter you up. He's a ruthless guy, and getting close to him will only get you hurt again."

Elliot bristled at this, not liking the disrespect the dumbass, directionally challenged knight was showing his boss, a guy he idolized. "What the hell do you know, jackass?!"

"Enough to say she'd be way safer at the castle than around _your_ boss!" Ace retorted angrily.

"Like you can talk! That damn Peter White lives at the castle, and he's a fucking molester last time I checked. And your crazy Queen decapitates people left and right!"

"Is the mafia any better, looking for excuses to draw their guns?"

_'M-Mafia!' _Marina could swear her heart stopped. That guy...oh God! _'H-he was in the Mafia...w-wait, didn't they call him boss...?'_ Marina's face completely lost its color as she realized just what she'd done. _'I struck out at the head of the mafia! He's going to slaughter me the next time he sees me...'_

The sounds of the arguement began to grow far away, until it sounded like she was listening from underwater.

_'This is...insane.' _Marina's subconscious whispered.

**_"Yes, but in time...it'll be_ familiar." **The girl turned remembering the voice.

She gasped at the sight of the man smiling mysteriously at her. _'You...you're the voice I heard.' _

She couldn't help but stare in wonder. He, like everyone else she'd encountered thus far, was very attractive. His silver hair fell to his shoulders, and he wore an eye patch over one eye. He looked very distinguished, floating there in midair. Wait, _floating_?!

_**"Yes, but I'm also known as Nightmare. I'm the personification of bad dreams. I have the power to enter dreams at will. This will be the first time we've met face to face. Welcome to Wonderland, Marina."**_

_'H-how do you know my name...and where is-'_

**_"We're in a dream. Your dream, to be more exact."_**

_'But I don't remember falling asleep!'_

**_"You fainted from mental exhaustion."_** The man explained calmly. **_"I wanted to explain a few things to you though. Look in your pocket."_**

_'My pocket...? There's nothing the-'_ Marina gasped, pulling out a smile vial identical to the one Peter White had made her drink from. It was translucent, only a small amount of liquid in the bottom. _'What is...this?'_ She swished the liquid around curiously.

_**"It's called the Medicine of Heart. If you want to get home, you have to play the game, and fill that vial. But don't worry, just keep interacting with the other inhabitants of this world, and the vial will fill in no time..."**_ He patted her head kindly. Marina stared at the vial in deep concentration.

She didn't notice the way Nightmare's eyes became sharp and distant. _**'The question is...will you want to when the time comes...or will you be trapped in the spell of Wonderland...'**_

* * *

**I decided to stop it here so I could get this chapter out, the quotes at the end of the first chapter will be used later. And we'll be able to see wha Marina does with the recollection of being trapped in Wonderland when she wakes up. How 'bout some reviews in the meantime~**


End file.
